


Yellow

by Bokutoya (orphan_account)



Series: Lance, Keith, and Angst oh my! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bokutoya
Summary: Another sad oneshot





	Yellow

Lance and Keith never got along all that well. They were rivals who were thrown into being teammate's. They never thought that they could change their thoughts on each other even if their life depended on it. Lance started to realise that he didn't hate the paladin any more and an odd, unsettling feeling was growing deeper in his chest. He realized then that he was falling in love with the other and he couldn't stop it. It was like a downward spiral of pain and agony in his lungs the more he tried to deny that he was falling for the other.

Lance was going to die. He was going to die because he fell in love when someone who hated him. He decided to deny the love he felt. Maybe that would make the pain go away. It didn't.

The brunet was currently curled up in a tight ball on his bedroom floor, blood and yellow tulip petals lay by his face. A couple of the stained flower bits stuck to his face. Lane was in pain, a deep pain that he couldn't stop. He had found himself coughing a lot more the past few weeks but thought maybe he was just sick. Around the third week he knew something was wrong. His chest was aching and it was hard to catch his breath properly. He would play it off in front of the others, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. 

He cleaned the mess from the floor and washed his face, making sure to also brush his teeth. That's when he heard a knock on the door, who it was, he really didn't know. He quickly made sure there were no petals or blood anywhere then answered it. His stomach dropped at the sight. 

Keith.

"Oh hey Keith. What's up?" The tanned boy tried to play off as if he weren't suffocating in blood and flowers. The paler in front of him scowled. Oh this wasn't good. "What's up? What's up!? Really lance? You know what's up. You've been more distant from he team lately! You're always in your room and you always look like your in pain. What's wrong with you? If something is bugging you then tell us because this is irritating. I don't want a teammate that I'm supposed to rely on to be acting like a damn baby and locking himself in his room because he can't handle being apart of team voltron. Get over yourself and stop hiding." 

The words tore at Lance's chest. "Keith that's not it-" he was interpreted by the others anger, grabbed by the collar of his shirt and slammed against the wall. "Then what is it?!" Tears began to fall from the Cubans eyes, the slam against the wall hurt terribly bad and Keith's words just drove the pain deeper. He kept his mouth closed, fearing that more other flower and blood combo would come up if he did. His hands reached to hold on the wrist that held him up. 

"Speak up already!" Keith said angrily and slammed him again. This time the other couldn't hold him the violent coughs that raked through his body, blood and petals coming up in abundance. Lance was dying and he knew it. He would be gone soon and it may have hurt but at least he could see Keith's face as he went. 

"Keith I love you." He said in a weak voice, flowers coming up once again as he coughed. The ravens eyes went wide as he watched the other. He didn't know that the problem was this bad. He thought that maybe Lance was being over dramatic about something. He wasn't though. The words caught him off guard and and felt tears in his eyes. Lance was dying and it was because of him. He knew the other had feelings bit not that they were this deep. He slowly let him down and sat with him, bringing him to his lap. He began to sob as lance smiled up at him.

"I know you didn't mean all those harsh words." The brunet said with a sad smile. Keith couldn't help but cry more at the words. He didn't hate Lance. He cared a lot about him. He just never knew how to express it. He was so close to loving him but he was already too late. "Lance I'm sorry." He said and held him tighter. "It's okay. I'm happy I get to be with you." It was said so weakly and Keith could feel his chest aching. "Lance I care so much about you. Please know that. I was trying so hard to let myself love you. I'm too late. I'm so sorry I couldn't love you soon enough." He sobbed as a bloody hand reached up to caress his face. "I love you Keith." 

And he was now gone. Lance was no longer alive and it was Keith's fault. He would never get to love the bright paladin.


End file.
